Charladay : la rencontre
by mephistophel
Summary: Récit de la rencontre entre Daniel Faraday, le brillant physicien et Charlotte Staples Lewis, la charmante anthropologue.
1. Chapter 1

C'était un dimanche d'avril pluvieux et venté. Cependant Dan avait décidé de se rendre à l'université pour assister à une conférence d'anthropologie du docteur Staples Lewis. Dan était jeune enseignant, il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de ses ainés et c'est pourquoi il se faisait un devoir d'assister à toutes les conférences qui avaient lieu à Oxford University. Par ailleurs les discours de ces hommes d'expérience à la barbe blanche le fascinaient. De tout temps, Dan avait été avide de connaissances, et à 23 ans il était probablement l'un des jeunes hommes les plus érudits de son âge et l'un des plus jeunes professeurs ayant enseigné à Oxford. Il aimait son métier et il avait tout sacrifié pour sa carrière. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, et ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir envie. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de tomber amoureux. Pourtant il lui arrivait d'être mélancolique, lorsqu'il pensait à quel point une présence féminine dans sa vie lui serait agréable. Qu'attendait-il ? Probablement que le femme de sa vie lui tombe dessus ... Quel imbécile! Peut être même l'avait-il déjà croisée mais avait été trop distrait pour l'avoir remarquée...  
Dan soupira. Il conduisait sur la nationale, perdu dans ses sombres pensées lorsque soudainement, une silhouette sur le bord de la route attira son attention. Il se gara sur le bas côté et ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager.  
"Mademoiselle !" s'écria-t'il.  
La demoiselle en question s'approcha de la voiture, posa ses mains rougies par le froid sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Daniel se trouvait face à face avec les yeux les plus bleus et les plus brillants qu'il lui avait été donné de voir et il ne pouvait s'empecher d'etre admiratif. Les cheveux de la jeune femme, ondulés et détrempés lui donnaient l'air d'une sirène et son teint pâle rosi par la fraicheur extérieure avait l'éclat du soleil levant et la fraicheur de la rosée. Elle était tout simplement ravissante.  
"Ou vous rendez vous Mademoiselle? Ce n'est pas un temps pour marcher toute seule dehors! Vous allez atrapper froid!"  
Daniel ne parvenait pas à masquer son inquiétude. La jeune femme lui sourit et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aux femmes et celle qui se trouvait face à face avec lui était vraiment particulière.  
"Ma voiture est tombée en panne à quelques kilomètres d'ici et je dois être à Oxford University dans une heure. Force et de constater que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix"  
La voix de la jeune femme, claire, douce et chantante faisait vibrer ses entrailles. Daniel parvint tant bien que mal à recouvrer ses esprits, puis il articula difficilement :  
"C'est précisément là où je me rends. Je peux vous y conduire!"  
"Oh vous êtes mon sauveur!" s'exclama la jeune femme tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière de la voiture et prenait place sur le siège passager.  
"Je suis Charlotte" dit-elle en lui tendant une main douce et fine que Dan s'empressa de serrer dans la sienne.  
"Moi c'est Daniel, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dan!"  
La main de la jeune femme avait beau être glaciale, le contact entre leurs peaux était brûlant et électrisant. Dan se plongea a nouveau dans les yeux de Charlotte, rechignant à rompre le contact entre eux. La douceur de la main de Charlotte au creux de la sienne était une sensation des plus agréables et les yeux de la jeune femme le fascinaient tellement qu'il aurait pu se noyer dans leur bleu céruléen pour le restant de ses jours.  
Finalement, Dan parvint à se défaire de l'attraction que la jeune femme exerçait sur lui, puis il redémara la voiture, tâchant de se concentrer sur la route et non sur sa jolie passagère.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vous avez froid" murmura Daniel, anxieux de la santé de la jeune femme qui frissonnait à côté de lui.  
"Je devrais me débarasser de ces horribles vêtements mouillés ... J'ai des rechanges dans mon sac. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de vous arrêter quelque minutes pour que je me change à l'arrière de votre voiture"  
Daniel obtempéra sans hésitation. La jeune femme enjamba les sièges avant de la voiture afin de se retrouver à l'arrière, offrant à Daniel une vue sans précédent sur ses fesses galbées dans son jean moulant. Daniel concentra toute son énergie à regarder droit devant, bien qu'il fusse grandement tenté de jeter un coup d'oeil discret dans son rétroviseur afin d'avoir un apperçu de la jeune femme qui se déshabillait à l'arrière de sa voiture.  
N'importe quel homme aurait cédé à la tentation car il était évident, même sous ses habits trempés que Charlotte avait un corps de rêve Cependant, Dan était un gentleman et il s'efforçait de se conduire comme tel ..  
"Dan? Vous pouvez me passer mon sac s'il vous plait?"  
Dan se retourna en sursautant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Charlotte en sous-vêtements. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Dan pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme balayer son visage et il respirait son odeur fraîche et féminine. Les effluves de lavande mêlées au musc de sa peau étaient tout bonnement intoxicantes. Dan baissa les yeux pour se défaire du magnétisme de ceux de la jeune femme. Il se trouvait à présent hypnotisé par les lèvres charnues, roses et appétissante de la jeune femme, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de gouter à ce fruit défendu.  
Dans un effort surhumain il parvint à détourner son regard. Il saisit le sac de Charlotte sur le siège avant et lui tendit sans se retourner.  
Quelque minute plus tard, la jeune femme enjambait à nouveau les sièges pour se retrouver à l'avant. Elle portait à présent une robe mauve qui mettait en valeur son teint et le cuivre de ses cheveux. Soudain elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Daniel qui bondit sur son séant se cognant la tête contre le toit de la voiture.  
"On dirait que je vous trouble!" s'exclama Charlotte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Daniel sentit ses joues se mettre à bouillonner  
"Je ... Désolé" articula-t'il maladroitement.  
"Ce n'est rien... je trouve cela mignon. Et puis vous auriez pu bien vous rincer l'oeil tout a l'heure mais vous ne l'avez pas fait... J'apprécie" murmura-t'elle en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel démara la voiture, s'accordant ainsi quelques secondes pour regagner un semblant de contenance.  
"Je ne me serais pas permis..." murmura-t'il timidement après quelques instants. "D'ailleurs, vous êtes bien imprudente d'être montée avec le premier venu. J'aurais pu être un pervers ou un psychopathe. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu vous arriver ..."  
"Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Daniel. Je l'ai senti au moment même où nos regards se sont croisés. Vous m'inspirez confiance. Je sais qu'avec vous je ne risque rien."  
Dan sentit la main de la jeune femme éffleurer son épaule et c'est avec peine qu'il parvint à ne pas se retourner pour remplir ses yeux de sa beauté sensuelle et féminine. Cette femme le rendait fou. Cela fait à peine vingt minutes qu'ils se connaissaient. Pourtant il l'avait déjà dans la peau, elle obsédait son esprit et faisait battre son coeur comme personne auparavant.  
"Vpus savez Dan, généralement, tous les hommes que je rencontre tentent de me séduire, et pas de la manière la plus subtile malheureusement. Mais vous, vous êtes ... différent. J'apprécie vraiment votre compagnie."  
Daniel était désemparé et ne savait que répondre. Ou la jeune femme voulait elle en venir?  
" Je ... Généralement, les femmes remarquent à peine que j'existe. Je suis juste ce scientifique maigrichon et réservé auquel personne ne prête attention ..."  
Daniel ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de partager cette information avec Charlotte ... La jeune femme n'avait probablement rien à faire de ses états d'âmes et elle le prenait probablement pour le dernier des idiots.  
Soudain, Daniel sentit la main de la jeune femme sur genou. Il se raidit son siège et crispa ses doigts sur le volant à en faire blanchir ses jointures.  
"La plupart des femmes sont trop frivoles pour remarquer l'homme bon, doux, honnète, attentionné et séduisant que moi je vois lorsque je vous regarde dans les yeux. Honnêtement elles ne savent pas à côté de ce qu'elles passent."  
Daniel sentit son coeur s'accélérer tandis qu'il s'impreignait de la chaleur des mots de la jeune femme.  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Charlotte poursuivit  
"Et vous êtes un scientifique ? Intéressant ..."  
Daniel sentit le noeud de son estomac se relacher. Enfin un sujet de conversation qui ne rendait pas ses mains moites.  
"Je suis le professeur Faraday et j'enseigne à Oxford."  
"Oh mon Dieu! Vous êtes le professeur Faraday? J'ai lu tout vos articles! Vos études sur les déplacements de la consciences sont tout simplement passionnantes!"  
Daniel était dans tous ses états; Charlotte avait lu et appréciait son travail. Il était tellement fier.  
"Je ... Merci Charlotte. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ..."  
"Oh ne dites rien! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être modeste! Votre travail est vraiment excellent!  
Je sais ce dont je parle puisque je suis moi même une scientifique. Je suis anthropologue"  
"Oh vous vous rendez probablement à la conférence du docteur Lewis!"  
Le silence de la jeune femme surprit Dan. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit toutefois par répondre :  
"Exactement."  
"Et bien nous y voilà : Oxford University! Déclara Dan. Je vous dépose ici devant l'entrée et je vais garer ma voiture. Nous nous reverrons certainement à l'intérieur!"  
"Oh cela ne fait aucun doute! A tout à l'heure et merci pour tout Daniel!" s'exclama la jeune femme sur un ton malicieux, puis elle vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture, laissant derrière elle un Daniel complètement abassourdi.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel se frottait machinalement la joue, à l'endroit même ou à peine dix minutes auparavant Charlotte avait posé ses lèvres. Sa peau lui semblait à vif après ce contact brûlant et c'était l'une des sensations les plus agréables qu'il avait jamais ressentie. Et pourtant, iI voulait plus, tellement plus. Il voulait épouser entièrement le corps de la jeune femme avec le sien, imprégner ses narines de ses effluves envoûtantes et gouter à pleine bouche le parfum de toutes les parties de son corps de vénus. Il voulait l'aimer, la protéger ; il voulait qu'elle soit sienne pour toujours. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Daniel était éperdument amoureux.  
Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la revoir. Il pénétra dans la salle de conférence et chercha du regard la masse de boucles rousses de Charlotte. Il fit ainsi le tour de la salle à quatre reprises, mais il n'y avait trace de la jeune femme nulle part.  
Daniel commençait à paniquer. Peut-être était il arrivé quelque chose de grave? Ou peut-être n'avait-elle juste pas envie de le revoir? Dan savait que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai ... Comment une femme belle, drôle et intelligente comme Charlotte pouvait-elle s'intéresser à un loser comme lui? Il était complètement stupide d'avoir pu imaginé cela une seule seonde.  
Dan prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Une larme solitaire roula lentement le long de sa joue. Il était seul, tellement seul ...  
soudain, une voix familière résonna dans les hauts parleurs de la salle de conférence. Le cœur de Daniel se mit à battre contre sa cage thoracique avec une force sans précédent.  
"Bonjour à toutes et à tous! je suis le professeur Charlotte Staples Lewis, Docteur en anthropologie et professeur à Oxford"  
Daniel leva la tête; il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.  
Il était assis au premier rang, et elle se trouvait là sur l'estrade à quelques mètres de lui, belle comme le jour et rayonnante comme le soleil; son soleil à lui, Daniel. Elle était éblouissante. Elle était la plus belle de toutes les fleurs avec sa robe mauve qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou, laissant voir ses jambes d'une grâce sans pareil. Les flammes de sa chevelure léchaient sensuellement ses épaules et virevoltaient follement autour de son visage angélique.  
Soudainement, la jeune femme sembla remarquer sa présence au premier rang, et son visage s'illumina du plus pétillant des regard et du plus ravissant des sourires. Ce sourire était pour lui. Daniel sentit comme une nuée de papillons envahir son estomac. En cet instant précis, il aurait pu mourir de béatitude.  
Daniel buvait les paroles de la jeune femme et remplissait ses oreilles du son mélodieux de sa voix et ses yeux de sa beauté irréelle. Cette femme était un rêve, le plus beau de tous les rêves, le rêve de son corps, de sa vie et de son âme, et elle était réelle.


	5. Chapter 5

La conférence s'était achevée dan un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La présentation du docteur Staples Lewis était proprement brillante et elle avait achevé de conquérir le coeur de Daniel, béat d'admiration devant celle qu'il savait être la femme de sa vie. Jamais de son vivant ne pourrait-il chérir un être plus qu'il ne chérissait la jeune femme. Il aurait pu tout abandonner pour elle, ses études auxquelles il avait consacré sa vie et même le piano, seule forme de distraction qu'il s'octroyait de temps à autre. Charlotte valait tellement plus. Elle était la plus belle et la plus brillante de toutes les pierres précieuses et elle méritait qu'on la traitât comme telle. Daniel savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, personne ne l'était, mais il se jura qu'il prendrait soin de la jeune femme et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'éclat de son sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux et il aurait préférer souffrir mille morts plutôt que de voir souffrir cet ange qui lui était tombé du ciel.

"Daniel"

Charlotte et Dan était à présent seuls dans la salle de conférence. Dan sentit son coeur s'accélérer, son nom, prononcé par cette voix aux accents doux et mélodieux était le plus beau son qu'il avait jamais entendu.

Dan se leva et marcha à sa rencontre.

"Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise! s'exclama Daniel. Puis il ajouta sur un ton maliieux:

"Docteur Staples Lewis!"

Charlotte éclata d'un rire cristallin et Daniel sentit des picotements dans le creux de son estomac.

"S'il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir sur moi Professeur Faraday, c'est que je suis pleine de surprises!"

" Prenez garde Docteur, si vous continuez à me donner du "Proffesseur Faraday", je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer..."

Charlotte rit à nouveau, dévoilant deux rangées de perles de nacres d'une blancheur et d'une régularité remarquables.

"J'ai un petit service à vous demander. Dit-elle sur un ton gêné. Vous savez, ma voiture est en panne et je me demandais, si cela ne vous cause aucun désagrément bien entendu, si vous pouviez me raccompagner chez moi"

"Il n'y a rien qui ne me ferait plus plaisir!" s'exclama Daniel.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur la bouche de la jeune femme et il réalisa que son ton était peut-être légèrement trop enthousiaste.

"C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'avoir pour passagère une scientifique aussi brillante que vous. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de votre conférence. Ce sera l'occasion de vous les poser."

Charlotte sourit à nouveau. Daniel avait beau être différent, il n'en était pas moins un homme et pas besoin d'être scientifique pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui plaisait. La jeune femme saisit le bras que Daniel lui tendait et tous deux se mirent à marcher en direction de la sortie.

"Je peux encore vous demander un petit service Dan?"

"A vos ordre docteur!" s'exclama Dan. Elle était tellement attendrissante qu'il n'aurait rien pu lui refuser.

Chalotte sourit : Dan était vraiment un amour...

"Cela ne vous dérange pas de vous arrêter à McDonald? J'ai rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin et j'ai une dalle d'enfer!"


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte mordait à pleines dents dans son hamburger, puis prenait les frittes une à une, les trempait généreusement dans le ketchup avant de les engloutir dans sa bouche, buvant régulièrement de longues gorgées de coca. Dan qui mâchait son sandwich avec application, ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle fascinant, attendri par la gloutonnerie de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit avoir "une dalle d'enfer". Daniel sourit; elle le faisait quelqu'un lui avait dit le matin même qu'il allait se retrouver en tête à tête à manger un Mcdo avec le docteur Staples Lewis qu'il imaginait alors être un vieillard grisonnant affublé de lunettes, il lui aurait ri au nez. La situation le faisait sourire.

"Hé ben, ça fait du bien de manger on dirait!" s'exclama-t'il, la gratifiant d'un sourire narquois.

Charlotte avala la dernière bouchée de son hamburger et leva les yeux vers Dan.

"Vous n'avez pas idée! répliqua-t'elle. Drôle d'endroit pour notre premier "date" en tout cas!"

Daniel manqua de s'étouffer avec une fritte. Avait-il bien entendu le mot "date" ? Plus il réfléchissait à la question, plus il était évident que c'est bien le terme que la jeune femme avait voulu employé. Un "date". Daniel n'était jamais allé à un date auparavant, ce qu'il regrettait fort amèrement à cet instant précis. Les notions de "date" et de "flirt" lui étaient complètement étrangères, si bien qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard malicieux. Elle était parfaitement consciente du trouble qu'elle venait de jeter dans son esprit et elle était contente d'elle. "Petite diablesse" pensa-t'il affectueusement.

"Vous voulez finir mes frittes?" proposa Daniel.

La jeune femme acquiessa et se mit à piocher dans les frittes sur le plateau de Daniel.

"Vous savez Daniel, je suis presque contente que ma voiture soit tombée en panne. Sans celà, nous n'en serions probablement pas là... Nous ne nous serions peut-être même pas adressé la parole" déclara-t'elle en entamant son sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Je ... moi aussi je suis content" murmura-t'il. "Pas que votre voiture soit tombée en panne mais euh ... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Daniel remarqua une tache de nappage au chocolat sur le menton de charlotte et s'avança pour l'essuyer avec sa serviette. Leurs visages étaient proches, tellement proches ... Dan était hypnotisé par les yeux de la jeunes femme et enivré par son parfum suave. Lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci approchait ses lèvres dangereusement des siennes, il se recula brusquement. A présent, tous deux étaient tellement mal à l'aise qu'ils n'osaient plus lever les yeux de leurs plateau respectifs, tant ils avaient peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. Dan toussota tout en se frottant la nuque et parvint finalement à articuler :

"Il se fait tard Charlotte ... Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes et je vous retrouve à la voiture ..."


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel passa ses main sous le filet d'eau fraîche qui s'écoulait du robinet et s'aspergea le visage. Il n'était qu'un lamentable idiot et il était furieux après lui-même... Il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser une femme qui lui plaisait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé, et il avait fui comme l'imbécile de puceau qu'il était. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, et soupira avant de quitter les nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il respirait l'air frais du soir. Charlotte et lui avaient longtemps discuter et il faisait presque nuit. Il s'approcha de la voiture surpris de voir que Charlotte l'y attendait pas. La jeune femme n'était nulle part.

"Putain ..." laissa-t'il échapper. "Elle va pas me faire le coup à chaque fois ... Une vraie cendrillon cette nana ... et même pas elle m'aurait laisser sa chaussure derrière elle ..."

Daniel essayait de se détendre, mais il était nerveux. L'idée de la jeune femme seule dehors à cette heure-là, à la mercie du premier venu le faisait frémir ... Il n'avait même pas son numéro de téléphone pour essayer de la joindre. Il se mit à marcher aux environs, criant le nom de la jeune femme dans l'espoir insensé qu'elle lui réponde. Cependant, c'est résigné qu'il abandonna les recherches au bout d'une demi heure.

Il ne savait que faire. Il était bien trop tôt pour signaler la disparition de la jeune femme à la police, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il roulait sur la nationale, lorsqu'il apperçut une silhouette familière sur l'acôtement. Encore une impression de déjà vu. Il savait parfaitement que c'était elle et il était furax. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à avoir un explication s'arrêta sur le bas côté, alluma les feux de détresse et sortit de la voiture. La jeune femme se retourna d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh c'est vous ..." déclara-t'elle sur un ton exaspéré, puis elle se retourna et repris sa route, laissant derrière elle un Daniel pantois.

Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être impulsif, mais il était hors de lui ; il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour Charlotte, et elle, elle lui tournait le dos sans raison ... Et pourquoi diable ne l'avait-elle pas attendu à la voiture comme convenu? Il courut après elle, la saisit par l'épaule et la retourna brutalement pour qu'elle le regarde.

"Vous vous payez complètement ma tête, c'est ça ?"

Le ton de Daniel était sec et tranchant.

"Vous êtes complètement malade!" cracha Charlotte.

"Malade? La bonne blague! Vous disparaissez san prévenir et je vous retrouve une heure plus tard en train de vous trimbaler toute seule en pleine nuit au milieu d'une forêt isolée, et c'est moi qui suis malade ?"

"Vous êtes stupide ... je vous croyais différent mais vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes ..."

La jeune femme avait repris sa marche, trépignant furieusement sur le sol boueux, Daniel sur ses talons.

"Oh! pesta Daniel. Vous les femmes vous êtes tellement compliquées ..."

Il accéléra le pas, dépassa la jeune femme et lui barra la route.

"J'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris! tempesta-t'il. Maintenant vous aller me dire ce qui ne va pas!""Fichez moi la paix! grogna Charlotte. je n'ai pas besoin de vous avoir dans mes pattes"

Elle tenta de l'écarter de sa route, mais Daniel referma ses mains telles deux étaux sur les poignet de la jeune femme, la poussa contre l'arbre le plus proche et plaqua ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage.

"TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI NE VA PAS? HE BIEN JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QUI NE VA PAS ... JE NE TE PLAIS PAS ... JE JOUE LES IDIOTES DEPUIS CE MATIN A ESSAYER DE TE SEDUIRE, PARCE QU'A MOI TU ME PLAIS, ET TOI TU ME FAIS CROIRE QUE JE TE PLAIS AUSSI ... ET AU MOMENT OU JE VAIS POUR T'EMBRASSER, TOI TU TE REPLIES COMME UNE HUITRE. JE NE TE PLAIS PAS."

Daniel était pris de cours par la révélation de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait elle croire une seule seconde qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Il plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs de Charlotte. Il pouvait sentir le souffle exalté de la jeune femme sur son visage, et son odeur exitante jetait une brume de délice sur ses sens exaltés.

"Oh vraiment? dit-il sur un ton appaisé. Tu ne me plais pas? Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça si tu ne me plaisais pas?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Daniel atrapa les lèvres de Charlotte entre les siennes


	8. Chapter 8

p style="line-height: .19in;"span style="color: #141823;"Charlotte sentit soudain la bouche de Daniel sur la sienne. Elle était surprise et partagée. Devait-elle rejeter le baiser de Daniel comme le lui dictait sa fierté ou céder à son désir et l'embrasser en retour ?/span/p  
p style="line-height: .19in;"span style="color: #141823;"Elle sentait son érection à travers leurs vêtements et son propre corps le réclamait. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui ouvrir ses lèvres pour sentir leurs langues s'entremêler avec fougue au rythme des battements saccadés de leurs deux coeurs. Elle voulait qu'il la déshabille pour sentir ses caresses à la fois tendres et brûlantes sur sa peau nue. Elle voulait qu'il lèche ses seins, ses mamelons puis son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tremble. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne, là, maintenant, contre cet arbre, qu'il la pénètre à la faire hurler de douleur et de plaisir.C'était tellement tentant, et il lui aurait suffi d'entrouvrir les lèvres./span/p  
p style="line-height: .19in;"span style="color: #141823;"Cependant, Charlotte se mit à se débattre vigoureusement. Dan n'apporta aucune résistance et elle parvint à le repousser sans grand effort. Elle était à la fois surprise, déçue et en colère. Toutefois, elle regretta son geste au moment ou elle sentit son poing partir, mais c'était trop tard. Dan se mit à frotter sa joue meurtrie et en voyant son regard de chiot égaré, Charlotte s'en voulut de lui avoir fait mal. Et puis zut, il n'avait qu'à se conduire plus normalement./span/p  
p style="line-height: .19in;"span style="color: #141823;"Jamais auparavant un homme n'avait autant joué avec ses nerfs. Elle avait elle-même beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette sensation électrisante qui envahissait tout son corps en sa présence. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante et cela l'effrayait énormément. Elle flirtait, couchait et parfois la relation n'allait pas plus loin. D'autres fois, elle se poursuivait pendant quelque mois avant que son métier d'anthropologue ne l'oblige à quitter le pays dans lequel elle se trouvait et puis elle passait à autre chose. C'était à cela que se résumait la vie sentimentale de Charlotte Staples Lewis, femme indépendante et sans attache sentimentale./span/p  
p style="line-height: .19in;"span style="color: #141823;"C'est pourquoi elle avait peur de Daniel. Il n'était comme aucun des hommes auxquels elle avait pu avoir affaire auparavant. Daniel était l'homme avec lequel elle aurait pu faire sa vie, l'homme qui aurait pu être le père de ses enfants, prendre soin d'elle, l'homme auprès duquel elle aurait écouler ses vieux jours paisiblement./span/p  
p style="line-height: .19in;"span style="color: #141823;"Ces pensées terrifiaient Charlotte. Elle avait une carrière et elle se battait depuis des années pour retrouver l'île et son père. Elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant pour un homme risquait de l'abandonner au premier tournant. Il n'avait même pas essayer de la retenir lorsqu'elle avait repoussé son baiser, et si elle devait partir, il ne la retiendrait probablement pas./span/p  
p style="line-height: .19in;"span style="color: #141823;""Daniel, si vous le voulez bien, ramenez -moi chez moi ..."Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'achever :"Mais après vous devez me promettre de ne plus chercher à me revoir"/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait un an que Charlotte avait quitté l'Angleterre. Encore et toujours voyager pour son travail, c'est ce à quoi sa vie se résumait. Ses recherches l'avaient menée en Egypte, pays dont elle n'aimait pas la chaleur, ni les habitants, qui la regardaient comme une bête curieuse, mais elle s'en accomodait. Elle avait beaucoup de découvertes intéressantes depuis son arrivée et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Elle terminait les préparatifs de sa prochaine expédition. Cette fois elle irait à pied, et seule. La dernière fois, ils avaient pris la jeep mais la trajectoire du véhicule était trop imprécise. Soudain, elle entendit tambouriner à la porte et la voix de son coéquipier résonner dans le couloir.

"Charlotte Staples Lewis, ouvre cette porte!"

Charlotte ouvrit brusquement la porte.

"Va te faire foutre Sawyer!" cracha-t'elle.

"Charlotte! Tu es complètement cinglée! Il est hors de question que tu ailles jouer les Indiana Jones toute seule dans le désert!"

"Oh et qui va m'en empêcher? Pas toi j'espère?"

Charlotte lui jeta un regard noir en s'avançant vers lui. Sawyer fit un pas en avant, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque.

"Tu crois que c'est une femmelette comme toi qui me fait peur?" répondit Sawyer, sur un ton moqueur.

Charlotte donna un coup de genou fulgurant entre les jambes de son partenaire qui s'écroula au sol presqu'aussitôt. "La vache!" pesta-t'il entre deux gémissements de douleur.

"C'est pas parce que toi et moi on fait des bonnes parties de jambe en l'air que ça te donne le droit de me traiter comme ta salope." "Très bien! Cracha Sawyer. Mais je t'aurai prévenue. Si tu te fais bouffer par les vautours t'as pas intérêt à venir te plaindre"

Charlotte mit son chapeau sur sa tête, enfila les bretelles de son sac à dos et sortit de la pièce en furie, claquant la porte derrière elle. Pour qui Sawyer la prenait-elle?

Celà faisait des heures qu'elle marchait sous le soleil brûlant, sa boussole à la main et sa carte de l'autre. Elle porta sa gourde à ses lèvres; vide. Elle était complètement perdue et trop épuisée pour paniquer. Elle sortit son téléphone portable seulement pour constater l'absence de réseau. La tête lui tournait et elle décida de s'allonger quelques minutes pour se reposer un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

Ses paupières étaient closes et elle ne ressentait rien à part le vide de l'obscurité. Soudain elle sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne, et entendit une voix à la fois proche et lointaine appeler son prénom. C'était la voix d'un home, et Charlotte était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, meme si elle était bien incapable de se rappeler où … Devait-elle ouvrir les yeux, où rester plongée dans son sommeil? Une main vint caresser son front avec tendresse. Sa curiosité l'emporta. Ses paupières Lourdes se soulevèrent lentement tout en papillotant. Une silhouette familière se penchait au-dessus d'elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que sa vision vision floue s'accommode à la luminosité. La voix était parfaitement claire à présent.

"Charlotte? Comment vous-sentez vous?"

C'était Daniel Faraday.

"Dan" articula-t'elle avec difficulté.

Elle avait du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix tellement elle était rauque. Elle avait tellement soif. Prenant les devants, Daniel souleva délicatement sa tête et porta une gourde à ses lèvres douloureuses. Elle avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir été passée à tabac. Il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne la faisait pas souffrir et il lui semblait qu'on frappait sur sa tête à coup de marteau.

"Je…"

Daniel posa délicatement un doigt dur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

"Charlotte tu dois te reposer. On discutera plus tard. Tu es restée Pendant 10 heures de temps en plein soleil."

Charlotte commençait à reprendre ses esprits et à prendre conscience de son environnement. Elle était allongée sur un lit au milieu d'une chambre d'hôtel et Daniel était assis à côté d'elle. Il y avait un miroir en face du lit, et elle fut horrifiée par la vue de son reflet. Sa peau était maculéee de croutes rougeâtres, elle était proprement affreuse. Daniel semblait vraiment inquiets. Il posa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal.

"Je vais te laisser Charlotte. Tu as vraiment besoin de repos…"

"Restes" dit-elle dans un murmure.

Daniel ne discuta pas, il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

"Plus près" souffla-t'elle.

Daniel se rapprocha doucement de manière ce que leurs deux corps soient l'un contre l'autre.

"Merci" dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait paisiblement.

"Daniel" murmura Charlotte.

Elle venait de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Daniel se redressa brusquement. Il ne dormait pas. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

"Rendors-toi Charlotte."

"Non Dan. Je vais mieux. Je veux te parler."

"Non Charlotte tu n'es pas encore remise"

Charlotte se redressa à son tour et lui adressa une moue implorante.

"Bon ok… Tu es trop mignonne, je ne peux pas te resister."

"Prends moi dans tes bras" demanda-t'elle.

La chaleur de Daniel lui manquait. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vint se pelotonner contre son torse. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

"Tu veux que je te dises ce que je fais là, pas vrai?"

"Hmmhmm" acquiesca-t'elle en blotissant sa tête contre son épaule.

Daniel soupira.

"Tu ne vas pas être contente Charlotte, mais je te dois la vérité. Tu sais quand je t'ai promis il y a un an que je ne chercherais pas à te revoir. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. J'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai appris que tu partais en Corée. Le lendemain, j'apportais ma lettre de démission à Oxford et achetais un billet d'avion pour la Corée. Charlotte, ça fait un an que je te suis partout où tu vas et que je veille sur toi. Je ne pouvais pas t'imaginer loin de moi. J'avais besoin d'être la pour toi. Je sais que tu es une femme forte et indépendante et que tu as besoin de personne mais moi j'avais besoin d'être près de toi, de savoir que tu allais bien… Quand j'ai parlé à ton coéquipier -Sawyer c'est ça? - et dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie …"

Charlotte dégagea son visage de son torse, et le regarda dans droit dans les yeux.

"Dan, tu m'as sauvé la vie … La seule chose que je ressens en ce moment, c'est de la gratitude … Jamais personne n'en a fait autant pour moi."

Charlotte vint déposer un bisous sur la joue de Dan.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 4px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302948px; line-height: 18px;"Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Daniel. Elle se rappelait avoir pleuré et s'être endormi dans ses bras. Elle trouva un mot sur la table de nuit lui indiquant qu'il l'attendait dans un parc à quelques rues de là. Elle décida de partir à sa rencontre après avoir pris une douche et avoir appliqué de la pommade sur ses coups de soleil. On avait déposé un pantalon en lin beige et un débardeur blanc au pied du lit qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. La sensation du tissu neuf sur sa peau frissonnante etait vraiment agréable. Elle descendit les escaliers, traversa le hall de l'hôtel et sortit dans la rue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait au Caire et elle repéra immédiatement l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Le parc ou Daniel l'attendait était à quelques minutes seulement et elle eu tot fait de repérer Dan, assis sur un banc en train de griffoner dans son carnet. Il n'était pas le même homme qu'elle avait rencontré un an plus tôt. L'intellectuel pâle et frêle avait laisser place à l'homme viril. Il avait laissé pousser sa barbe, avait bronzé au cours de ses voyage et sa musculature s'était développée. Charlotte ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était séduisant. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et il ferma son carnet lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et Charlotte pensa qu'il ne s'était pas endurci seulement physiquement. Elle ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer. Suivant son instinct, elle posa une main sur sa nuque et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'il la stoppa en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Il secoua la tête en signe négation. "Dan!" Charlotte avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle poursuivit. "J'ai été idiote il y a un an. Je n'aurais pas du te rejeter comme je l'ai fait. Dan il n'est pas trop tard. Dis moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard! Je t'aime!" La jeune femme sanglotait à présent. "Charlotte. Je suis désolé. Je tiens à toi comme à une petite soeur et s'il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit ca me briserait le coeur. Mais je ne t'aime pas, pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime. Je suis désolé... Je continuerai à prendre soinde toi comme un grand frère mais ca n'ira pas plus loin entre nous ... " Charlotte pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Les traits de Dan étaient durs, son regard indéchiffrable. Elle avait le coeur brisé, était à la fois en colère apres elle-même et blessée dans son estime. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la rejetait, et c'était la première fois qu'elle aimait un homme autant. Elle se leva du banc et sortit du parc comme une furie./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302948px; line-height: 18px;" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

"Sawyer?"

Charlotte avait enfin réussit à trouver une cabine téléphonique. Elle était furieuse d'avoir oublié de charger son téléphone.

"CHARLOTTE? Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordèle? Ca fait deux jours que j'essaie de te joindre! J'étais trop inquiet … "

"Sawyer…"

"Il y a un type bizarre, un nom à la noix du style Farfadet qui est venu me voir pour me demander ou tu étais…"

"Sawyer…"

"Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue Rouquine! Je sais que nous deux c'est pas le grand amour mais je commençais à m'attacher à ta bouille. Promets-moi que …"

"SAWYER! TA GUEULE! Et ramène-toi! J'ai besoin que tu sois là! Maintenant!"

Elle lui donna l'adresse de son hôtel et le numéro de sa chambre. Une demi heure plus tard, Sawyer débarquait et Charlotte se jeta dans ses bras.

"Serre-moi contre toi Sawyer, serre-moi fort …"

Sawyer s'exécuta et la serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il s'était fait du souci pour elle. Certes elle avait mauvais caractère et était tétue comme une mule, mais sous sa carapace c'était une femme sensible et attachante. Au fond, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup et c'est pourquoi ils s'entendaient bien. Soudain, il sentit sa chemise se mouiller à l'endroit où la jeune femme avait loti sa tête. "Tu pleures Rouquine?" Quelle question idiote. Biensûr qu'elle pleurait … Elle leva son visage vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux embués de larmes.

"Sawyer s'il te plait?", dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

"Tout ce que tu veux beauté" murmura-t'il.

"Prends-moi Sawyer! Prends-moi maintenant et fais-moi mal! Prends-moi comme si j'étais une pute! J'ai besoin que tu me fasses mal tu m'entends!"

Sawyer était vraiment surpris de la requête de Charlotte. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. Cependant, il décida qu'il était péférable de ne pas poser de questions et de lui obéir. Il la poussa brutalement, si bien que son dos heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Elle ôta son T-shirt sous lequel elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. A la vue des seins de la jeune femme, Sawyer sentit son érection le titiller. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser avec. Ce sera pour une autre fois pensa-t'il.

Il s'empressa d'ôter pantalon et caleçon puis débarrassa Charlotte des vêtements qu'il lui restait. Il plaça son membre à l'entrée de son vagin et la pénétra sans ménagement. La jeune femme dont le sexe n'était pas lubrifié, poussa un hurlement de douleur.

"Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux?" demanda Sawyer, rempli de remords.

"Tais-toi et baises moi!" cria Charlotte.

Sawyer s'exécuta. Il la pénétra avec brutalité, rapidement et profondément dès le début. La jeune femme s'accrocha à son cou et croisa ses chevilles derrière lui pour qu'il puisse la pénétrer plus profond. Chaque pénétration lui arrachait des cris de douleur plus intenses. Elle avait mal, et ça lui faisait du bien. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle n'était plus qu'à demi consciente. Sa tête pendait sur ses épaules et se balançait au rythme des pénétrations de Sawyer. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il éjacula à l'intérieur d'elle, puis la porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea avec délicatesse, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile.

"Merci Sawyer", murmura-t'elle.

"De rien rouquine" Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel se sentait stupide … Il venait de laisser partir la femme de sa vie; il lui avait fait du mal et elle avait pleuré à cause de lui. Mais ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait dit pour son bien. Il avait vu la vie qu'elle avait mené au cours de l'année précédente et il avait très bien vu qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans cette vie. Et puis même si elle acceptait de s'établir avec lui, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse temps qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas ses origines. Et puis il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre à nouveau. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de la voir partir une seconde fois. Il avait beaucoup mûri au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Il n'était plus le petit intello timide et inexpérimenté qui avait quitté Cambridge. Il avait voyagé et rencontré beaucoup de monde. Il était beaucoup plus sûr de lui et il pensait avoir réussit à cacher ses émotions à Charlotte. Cependant, les pleurs de la jeune femme lui avaient brisé le coeur. Il était allé trop loin et il devait s'excuser. C'est pourquoi il avait décide de retourner à l'hôtel.

Il était à présent devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Cependant, les cris qui s'échappaient de la pièce ne trompaient pas quant à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Daniel sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment stupide. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir dans le hall en attendant que Charlotte redescende. Il avait deux mots à lui dire. Il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait des pas dans l'escalier. Cela faisait une heure qu'il rongeait son frein, et il ne fut que peu surpris de voir Charlotte descendre en compagnie de ce Sawyer. Cet homme incarnait tout ce que Daniel détestait. Il était macho, trop sûr de lui et très irrespectueux. Et puis il faisait l'amour avec Charlotte depuis des mois, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger la situation. Daniel se leva de son siège d'un bon et se positionna face à face avec Charlotte. "

Alors je vois qu'on s'amuse bien!"

"QUOI?" s'exclama Charlotte sur un ton outré.

Elle fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver au corps à corps avec lui, ce qui leur rappelèrent à tous deux un souvenir étrangement familier.

"Oh ne joue pas les saintes ni-touches ! TU crois que je vous ai pas entendu?" poursuivit Daniel.

"Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Tu m'as dit très clairement que tu ne m'aimais pas... Je suis plus une gamine et je baise avec qui je veux quand je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de moi, mais tu ne veux pas que je voie d'autres hommes? Tu n'es rien pour moi que je sache …"

"Et toi tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes, et une heure plus tard je te retrouve en train de baiser avec ce loser! Espèce de petite traînée!"

Charlotte envoya une baffe sonore à Daniel, tandis que Sawyer s'interposait entre eux.

"C'est moi que tu traites de loser? Et on t'a pas appris à parler aux femmes avec respect?"

"Sawyer pour l'amour de Dieu reste en dehors de tout ça!"

cracha Charlotte en le poussant de son chemin.

"Ce n'est pas la peine Charlotte… conclut Daniel. Je m'en vais, débrouillez-vous tous les deux. Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre!"

Daniel sortit du hall de l'hôtel en claquant la porte, avant que Sawyer et Charlotte ne remarquent les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il était terriblement déçu par le comportement de Charlotte, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer. Mais bien plus encore il était déçu par son propre comportement. Il ne pensait pas le moindre mot de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sous l'effet de la colère et il méritait un châtiment bien plus grave que la simple baffe qu'il avait recue. Cette douleur lui paraissait bien moindre comparée à ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un loser dans toute cette histoire, et c'était lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Les années s'étaient écoulées, et Daniel n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Charlotte contin²uait à lire ses publications dans les journaux scientifiques et bien qu'elle sentît son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle voyait son nom en bas de l'article, elle ne fit rien pour essayer de le contacter. Il s'était vraiment conduit comme un abruti avec elle. Il lui avait fait du mal, et elle n'était pas prête à le lui pardonner. Et puis Sawyer, s'était conduit en vrai gentleman après l'épisode désastreux qui avait eu lieu au Caire. Il avait pris soin d'elle, avait essuyé toutes ses larmes et, aussi invraisemblable que cela pût paraître, il avait été à ses petits soin. Un attachement profond la liait à lui, et, il fallait le reconnaître, le sexe était formidable.

Au fil des années, les deux partenaires avaient fini par devenir un couple. Tous deux avaient acheté une maison, Sawyer travaillait à présent pour la police criminelle et Charlotte avait accepté un emploi dans un musée même si elle était toujours préoccupée par la recherche de l'île. Elle avait besoin de savoir. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel téléphonique d'un certain Charles Wildmore , lui indiquant qu'il avait des informations susceptibles de l'intéresser au sujet de l'île et du projet Dharma, elle avait immédiatement sauté dans sa voiture pour se rendre à l'adresse que Widmore lui avait indiquée. Quelques heures plus tard elle frappait à la porte de la résidence Widmore, une grande demeure prétentieuse qui lui déplut immédiatement. La porte s'ouvrit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec nul autre que Daniel. Daniel Faraday. L'homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque 7 ans.

«Qu'est- ce que tu fous là ? ».

Ils avaient parlé au même instant et leurs voix s'étaient fait écho. Daniel toussa pour se redonner un semblant de contenance.

« Je suis venu voir mon … père »

« Ton père ? » demanda Charlotte, de plus en plus surprise.

« Charles Widmore. »expliqua-t'il.

Daniel parlait de son père sur un ton dédaigneux et Charlotte était de plus en plus curieuse.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle.

Daniel fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

« Charles est ton père ? »

Charlotte gloussa.

« Non. Je suis venue le voir. A propos de l'île et du projet Dharma. »

Charlotte sembla percevoir une lueur d'inquiétude traverser le regard de Daniel.

« Crois moi Charlotte, je te parle en ami. Mon père n'est pas un type bien, tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'avoir à faire à lui. Il va se servir de toi Charlotte. Je t'en supplie rentre chez toi. »

« Je pensais qu' on avait mis les choses au point la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus au Caire. Tu t'occupes de tes affaires, et moi des miennes. Maintenant pousses-toi de là et laisses-moi entrer » L

e ton de Charlotte était dur et sans appel. Daniel baissa la tête et marmonna dans un soupir :

« Toujours aussi têtue pas vrai ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

« Je vais te conduire au bureau de mon père. »

Charlotte sentit le Daniel la prendre par la taille. Elle ne le repoussa pas et s'en voulut un peu. Elle avait oublié à quel point le contact physique du jeune homme lui avait manqué. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était séduisant. Et à quel point elle l'aimait.

« Voilà. Soit prudente surtout ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué » ajouta-t'il en déposant un baiser furtif sur le front de la jeune femme.

Puis, il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui une Charlotte confuse.


	14. Chapter 14

« Miss Lewis »

Charlotte était à présent assise face à face avec Charles Widmore, et elle pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle n'était pas cet homme. Il était à l'image de la demeure, cynique, froid et fat.

« Mister Widmore » répondit-elle sur un ton aussi glacial que celui qu'il lui avait adressé.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ? » demanda Charles en lui tendant une photo. L'homme avait des yeux vicieux et une coupe en brosse qui le faisait ressembler à un rat. Charlotte secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Benjamin Linus » cracha Widmore sur un ton qui ne laissait guère de doutes sur ses sentiments envers cet homme.

« J'ai oui dire que vous recherchiez Staples Lewis »

Devant le regard interdit de Charlotte, il ajouta :

« Oui j'ai connu votre père Charlotte. J'ai moi-même vécu sur l'île pendant une longue période, mais ce petit moins que rien de Linus m'a fait expulser. Je veux sa peau vous m'entendez, je veux sa peau, écorchée vive ! »

« Et en quoi cela me regarde-t'il ? » demanda Charlotte qui ne voyait vraiment pas ou le vieux Widmore voulait en venir.

« Cela fait des mois que je recherche des scientifiques pour ce projet. J'en ai trouvés, des dizaines, certains beaucoup plus brillants que vous sans vouloir vous offenser. Mais ce que vous avez de plus qu'eux, c'est votre hargne. Vous voulez aller sur l'île et vous voulez retrouver votre père. Je sais comment vous faire accéder à l'île, si en échange vous acceptez de me ramener la peau de cette murène de Linus. »

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Widmore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites Charlotte ? Je peux vous laisser plus de temps pour y réfléchir si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Charlotte ne voulait pas plus de temps, sa décision était prise.

« J'accepte. »

Daniel regarda Charlotte sortir de la demeure Widmore et il décida de suivre sa voiture.

Après une heure de route sur la nationale, sa voiture s'arrêta devant un cimetière. Daniel s'arrêta un peu plus loin et la suivit. Il la repéra immédiatement, debout devant une tombe, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il s'approcha doucement sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Maman » disait-elle et il était évident à sa voix que la jeune femme sanglotait.

« Je vais peut-être retrouver Papa. Je sais que tu as voulu me préserver en me faisant croire que l'île n'existait pas. Mais je le savais au plus profond de moi et j'ai ce besoin d'y retourner. J'ai essayé de m'en détourner mais je suis attirée par elle comme un aimant. Je … je suis désolée Maman. Je t'aime tellement. Je vous aime tellement, toi Rachael et Elizabeth. Et vous me manquez. J'aime penser que je suis une aventurière, forte et indépendante mais je me mens à moi-même. Je me sens tellement seule parfois. Papa est peut-être la dernière famille qu'il me reste. Je me montre dure et arrogante avec tout le monde car j'ai peur que l'on voie que je suis faible. Mon seul ami, c'est Sawyer et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup même si je n'ai pas ce lien, ce lien que j'aurais pu peut-être avoir avec Daniel, s'il ne s'était pas conduit comme le dernier des idiots. J'aurais pu le lui pardonner s'il était venu s'excuser, j'aurais pu l'aimer de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, mais pas une nouvelle pendant presque 7 ans. Je dois partir maman. Je n'ai rien ici, pas de réelle attache, pas de carrière ... Je dois partir et j'espère vraiment que tu me comprends.

Je t'aime Maman … Je t'aime Rachael … Je t'aime Elizabeth … »

Charlotte éclata en sanglots.

Daniel avait les larmes aux yeux. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui avaient brisé le cœur. Il aurait du être là au cours des dernières années. Il pensait que cette distance entre eux était pour le mieux. Il en avait énormément souffert mais Charlotte avait l'air si heureuse avec Sawyer et c'est pourquoi il s'était retiré. Pauvre Charlotte. Il avait appris qu'elle n'avait plus de famille quelques années plus tôt en faisant des recherches sur elle. Au cours d'un voyage en Corée, sa mère, ses deux sœurs et elle-même avaient été attaquées par un groupe de communistes extrémistes. Charlotte était la seule survivante. Elle n'avait alors que 16 ans. Personne ne méritait ça, surtout pas elle. Il ne pensait pas que la tristesse de la jeune femme était encore aussi forte et il comprenait à présent pourquoi il était vital pour elle de retrouver l'île et son père. S'il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, il l'aiderait.

Soudain, la jeune femme se retourna et elle l'aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était proprement furibonde Ses yeux brillaient de colère et elle s'avança vers lui en trépignant le sol sur son passage.

« Tu m'as suivi ? Espèce de … » cracha-t'elle.

« Charlotte, calmes-toi … » dit Daniel dans une tentative d'apaiser la jeune femme.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouine ! J'en ai plein le dos que tu me suives comme ça ! J'ai une vie privée bon sang je croyais que c'était clair ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires et fiches-moi la paix ! »

Elle lui envoya une baffe cinglante et sortit du cimetière en trombe. Une vraie furie. Daniel savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retenir.

Il soupira. Cette femme lui faisait faire vraiment n'importe quoi.


	15. Chapter 15

22 septembre 2004. Le grand jour. Charlotte était vraiment nerveuse. Widmore ne lui avait donné que très peu d'indications. Elle devait juste se trouver à bord du vol Oceanic 815, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cela allait l'aider à trouver l'île. Il lui avait dit qu'elle rencontrerait son coéquipier à bord de l'avion et qu'il serait son voisin de gauche. Elle n'avait rien dit à Sawyer de cette expédition et elle avait seulement prétexté devoir partir en Egypte pour son travail sans donner plus de précision.

Charlotte était arrivée en Australie la veille sans encombre, avait passé une nuit chaotique et était de nouveau à l'aéroport. Son avion décollait dans à peine une heure et elle était en train de passer la douane lorsqu'elle remarqua une jeune femme enceinte qui était en train de se démener avec ses bagages qui était plutôt volumineux, probablement à cause du bébé.  
« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t'elle.

La petite blonde leva ses yeux bleus perçants vers elle.

« Oh oui merci beaucoup ! Je suis complètement perdue. C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion et en plus je suis enceinte. Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment. »

« Je suis Charlotte. Charlotte Lewis.»

« Moi c'est Claire Littleton. »

« Enchantée Claire », dit la rouquine avec un large sourire. Ce petit bout de femme enceinte était vraiment attendrissant. Il était rare qu'elle ressente ce genre de sentiments à l'égard d'étrangers.

Charlotte prit ses bagages et mains et ceux de Claire et la guida à travers l'aéroport.

« Les passagers du vol Oceanic 815 sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement »

Charlotte conduisit Claire jusqu'à son siège et déposa ses affaire dans le rangement au-dessus de son siège.

« Merci beaucoup Charlotte ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ! »s'exclama la blondinette en se jetant au coup de Charlotte. Charlotte était tétanisée et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle devait réagir. C'était la première fois qu'une autre femme la serrait dans ses bras depuis sa mère et ses sœurs. Elle avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être agréable. Finalement elle rendit son étreinte à Claire. Ces femmes enceintes et leurs hormones pensa-t'elle en souriant.

Et elle se mit à chercher son propre siège. Elle était dans une rangée de 4 sièges. Trois étaient vide et le quatrième, contre le hublot était occupé par un homme qui portait des lunettes noires, un chapeau et une écharpe qui masquaient une grande partie de son visage. Elle regarda son billet et vérifia le numéro inscrit dessus. C'était bien ça. Elle s'assit à gauche de l'étrange individu, scrutant nerveusement les personnes qui entraient dans l'avion, s'attendant à voir son coéquipier d'une minute à l'autre.

Soudain Charlotte sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule et elle se retourna en sursaut.

« Charlotte »

L'individu venait d'enlever lunette, chapeau et écharpe et Charlotte le reconnut immédiatement.

« Sawyer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » s'exclama-t'elle.

« Mais je suis ma petite femme. Egypte c'est ça ? Je crois que tu t'es un peu perdue en route ! »

« Mais comment … » La jeune femme était interdite.

« Oh s'il te plait Rouquine … Je suis flic et toi anthropologue ! Si tu crois que tu peux me cacher ce genre de choses … »

Charlotte n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

« Faraday ? Qu' est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? » cracha Sawyer.

Charlotte sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac. Elle se retourna. Son voisin de gauche … « Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que … »

« Vous vous êtes bien payé ma tête tous les deux ! »

Sawyer était furax.

« Payé ta tête ? Non je … » balbutia Charlotte

« Oh ne me dis pas que tu sais pas ce qu'il fait ici ! Vous vous payez un petit voyage entre amoureux et l'idiot de Sawyer reste à la maison à regarder la télé pendant que vous roucoulez tous les deux ... Ce petit con avait raison, t'es qu'une petite traînée. Maintenant laissez-moi passer je veux sortir de cette avion ! »

« Je regrette Monsieur mais nous avons fermé les portes. Personne ne vous laissera sortir » dit une hôtesse de l'air qui passait à proximité. »

Sawyer poussa un long grognement.

« Je veux pas vous entendre de tout le vol tous les deux. Personne ne veut qu'une catastrophe se produise à bord de ce vol pas vrai ? »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire …


	16. Chapter 16

« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux… Je pense que vous avez une ou deux choses à mettre au clair. »

Daniel lança un regard désolé à Charlotte et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'avion.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'avion avait décollé et que les trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas décoincés un mot. A tension était palpable, et le départ de Daniel soulagea quelque peu Charlotte.

« Sawyer, je … »

« Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. J'ai très bien compris. Une fois que cet avion aura atterri, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. »

Le ton de Sawyer était grave et dur. Charlotte avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi Sawyer l'avait-il suivi dans cet avion ? Et Daniel … Les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se trouvait au bord d'un vol dont elle ne savait pas si aucun d'eux ne s'en sortirait vivant. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher et elle aurait préféré souffrir mille morts que de revivre ce cauchemar.

« Charlotte, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes »

La jeune femme se leva pour laisser passer Sawyer puis se rassit. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsque soudain l'avion se mit à trembler ….

« Charlotte ! Charlotte ! »

La voix résonnait dans sa tête. C'était la voix d'une femme, douce et apaisante et étrangement familière. Elle sentit une main délicate prendre la sienne tandis qu'une autre caressait sa joue. Elle se sentait bien. Il lui semblait entendre sa mère, lorsqu'elle venait la réveiller le matin lorsqu'elle était petite. Peut-être que c'était elle. Peut-être était-elle morte et l'avait rejointe dans l'au-delà … Peut-être que sa mère était toujours vivant et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ou peut-être que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

Charlotte ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Jack ! Elle se réveille ! »

La voix … C'était Claire. La petite blonde prit le visage de Charlotte entre ses mains et vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Oh Charlotte … Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé. Nous nous sommes crashé sur une île et ça fait deux jours que tu es inconsciente. J'étais tellement inquiète … Mais Jack est médecin et il a pris bien soin de toi »

Le dénommé Jack avait pris place à côté de Claire et prenait à présent sa température. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années assez séduisant, mais Charlotte avait d'autres préoccupations.

« Daniel ? » murmura-t'elle.

La blonde lui lança un regard désolé, secoua la tête de gauche à droite et Charlotte sentit sa main se resserrer sur la sienne. Charlotte sentit son estomac se serrer et son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Sawyer ? » parvint-elle à articuler.

La main de claire se resserra encore plus fort sur la sienne.

Sawyer avait atterri dans l'eau et regardait avec effarement la queue de l'avion qui s'embrasait sur la plage tans dis que les survivants terrorisés hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens.

Tandis qu'il scrutait les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Charlotte, il remarqua une silhouette qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.

Il nagea, saisit l'homme par le col de sa chemise pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était Faraday. Encore. Il ne semblait pas mort, juste évanoui. Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait cet homme, mais il ne laisserait pas un innocent mourir s'il pouvait le sauver. Et puis la mort du scientifique aurait probablement brisé le cœur de Charlotte. Charlotte. Il l'aimait toujours. Etait-elle seulement vivante ?

Sawyer se ressaisit. Il nagea en direction de la plage, portant Daniel sous son bras et veillant à ce que ça tête reste émergée.

Il allongea le corps du scientifique sur la plage et s'écria :

« Ohééé ! Cet homme s'est évanoui. Quelqu'un pour lui faire du bouche à bouche ? »

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il fasse du bouche à bouche à cet imbécile s'il pouvait faire autrement.

Une femme blonde s'approcha des deux hommes.

« Laissez-moi faire. » ordonna-t'elle d'une voix douce et sereine.  
Elle entreprit de faire un massage cardiaque à Daniel. Sawyer était admiratif devant le calme de la jeune femme. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

Une minute plus tard, Daniel recrachait l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée.

« Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama Sawyer. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Faraday, mais il était toutefois soulagé.

La blonde leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond et fascinant, laissèrent Sawyer sans voix.

« Mon nom et Juliet » déclara-t'elle.


End file.
